1. Field
Embodiments described generally relate to systems and methods for supporting a pipe. More particularly, such embodiments relate to systems and methods for supporting an insulated pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pipe supports or “pipe shoes” are used in various industries to support pipes or piping. Insulation is typically installed around the pipes when hot or cold fluids are conveyed therethrough. As such, the insulation, whether insulating hot or cold fluids, must be capable of not only providing the desired level of thermal insulation, but must also be capable of supporting the weight of the pipe and the fluid(s) flowing therethrough because the insulation is sandwiched between the pipe and the pipe support.
Depending on the particular level of thermal insulation required for a particular pipe, the insulation will be wrapped or otherwise disposed about the outer perimeter of the pipe, which increases the outer perimeter of the pipe. Accordingly, insulated pipes have an increased cross-sectional area as compared to the piping alone. Increasing the cross-sectional area of the pipes by placing insulation thereabout reduces the number of insulated pipes that can be fit into a given area. For example, pipe racks for holding multiple segments of pipe arranged in horizontal and vertical rows, e.g., a pipe rack disposed on a LNG tanker, have fixed dimensions. As such, increasing the thickness of the insulation disposed about the pipes decreases the number of insulated pipes that can fit into the pipe rack as compared to the pipes when not insulated.
There is a need, therefore, for improved systems and methods for decreasing the overall perimeter of insulated pipes to support, among other things, increasing the number of insulated pipes that can be fit into a given area.